1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for passive gas sampling of the type suitable for sampling a breathing gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In breathing systems such as ventilators and anesthetic apparatuses the breathing gas is analyzed regularly. This may be done directly in the main supply (with a so-called mainstream-analyzer) or by diverting a gas sample to a measuring chamber (so-called side stream-analyzer).
The diversion of the gas sample can be done actively by means of a pump or the like or passively, for example by creating a pressure variation between the pressure chamber's inlet and outlet. An example of the latter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,968.